Forever Has No End
by notecrafter
Summary: Sam and Grace have tried again and again to get eternity with each other. When will fate decide they're done paying for non-existent sins? Where does the pain end? Will it ever end? Rated T just in case. There's also some Isabel and Cole thrown in. Set after Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a story based on the ****Shiver**** series. It takes place after ****Forever****.**

**Sam's POV**

Grace was sitting in a wooden chair by the door with a look of determination on her face. She was wearing a robe, even though it would do no good after she shifted. I don't know why, but I just didn't want Cole to see Grace naked. Cole stood in front of her with a needle in his hand and another waiting on the counter. One filled with meningitis infected blood, the other a drug that would make Grace rip apart into another body.

I thought of lyrics that would ease the pain of not wanting to let go.

_Letting go of a moment_

_To get the rest of our lives_

_Letting go of a word_

_To get the whole book_

_Exchanging something small for something bigger_

"You ready?" Cole asked Grace as the needle hovered about the inside of her elbow. Grace nodded and took a deep breath. Cole started to count.

"3…2…1." And Cole plunged the needle full of infected blood into Grace's arm. Grace flinched. Cole retrieved the other needle and gave her a couple seconds to recover. Grace, smart as always, stood up so she wouldn't knock the chair into one of us when she shifted.

"Ready." She said to Cole. A sheet of sweat was already appearing on her forehead. The meningitis was working fast. Cole started to count again.

"3…2…" I cut Cole off, suddenly panicky.

"Wait!" I half shouted. Cole turned around and looked at me with and annoyed expression on his face. I stepped towards Grace and he stepped back to give me some room. I knelt down in front of her and took her hands in mine.

"I want to do this, Sam." Grace said as she squeezed my hands.

"I know." I said as I closed my eyes. I could feel my eyebrows knitting together.

"But you don't know if you want me to be ready." Grace said, reading my mind.

"Sam." She said forcefully. Something in her tone made me open my eyes.

"I don't want to have just summers with you, Sam. It's just not enough. I'm going to make it, your living proof. I trust Cole." Grace said, staring into my eyes. She was starting to breath more heavily, the meningitis already working away at her. Even if I didn't want her to leave, I knew she needed to be a wolf just to survive this dang disease Cole put into her veins not moments before. I took a deep breath.

"I'll be waiting, Grace." I told her.

"I know, I love you." She said. My breathing hitched despite myself. Grace just didn't need to say those words, but I guess she was starting to realize that I needed to hear those things.

"This isn't goodbye." Grace said, a confident look on her face.

"Call Isabel for me." She instructed. I nodded my head, mentally checking make sure I knew her new phone number in California. I moved back to the door reluctantly, a hand on the knob so I would be ready when Grace turned into a very frightened, out of place, wild animal. Cole stood in front of Grace for the third and final time.

"3…2…1!" he said. Cole scrambled away as Grace's body recreated itself in a matter of seconds. I wrenched the door open, staring at the gray wolf with brown eyes trembling in front of me.

The wolf bolted out the door, stopping half way to the woods. She looked back, Grace's wolf eyes meeting my human ones. Grace finally turned away and trotted into the forest, My heart went with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace's POV**

Everything feels off. The smells are too sharp and the light is too bright. Grass isn't beneath my feet, like it should be. I take all of this in in a matter of seconds. My nose picks up on a strong, pungent scent _human_. I find a square of blue and escape. My paws slip on the unfamiliar surface. The sun shines down on me, and something is different.

_Not my clearing. Not my forest. Not my home. _My instincts scream at me. _It isn't safe out in the open, the forest provides coverage!_ I turn towards the forest, but something pulls me back. I look back.

Two humans stand at the other end of the clearing. One reminds me of something. Someone is whispering in a language I don't know.

_...paper swans dancing on strings...finding shelter in his arms...finding all the sadness in my heart in his eyes..._

I feel pain that's meant for another body. It's too big, it won't fit. I turn my head to the forest, keeping my unsure feet planted. I want to step to the safe yet unknown woods, because this feeling is more unknown than these woods. My paws itch for movement. I gallop into the coverage of the forest.

I slow to a trot, because of the pain. The pain is not longer too big, it's not just inside me, it's outside me, and around me. It's tearing me apart! It's heat, and fire! I collapse, blinking through the pain, afraid of falling asleep.

I keep panting through the pain, even after it gets darker, then lighter, then darker still. I keep laying still even when a lost wolf stumbles upon me. It whimper at me. I hear howling, the wolf left. Though there is a great pull to tip my head back and join them, I can barely lift my head. For some reason, there's two howls missing, and a third. The fire is swallowing me whole. Eating, singeing, burning, searing me. My world goes black.

**Sam's POV**

I'm a nameless face, a meaningless book, a noiseless song. I'm missing my other half. This is worse than knowing Grace is out there in unstable skin, this is knowing she's in pain and not being able to help her. Knowing she may not come back. _NO! She's going to make it! She's strong and beautiful and patient and kind. She won't abandon me! _I wish we could be normal people, have normal lives. What I wouldn't do to have my biggest worry be my electrical bill. I just wish life could be a little more fair.

What did I ever do to it? Why does the world have to take Beck away from me, why does the world have to make Isabel's parents jerks? Why does Grace have to go through so much pain just to achieve happiness? I wish we didn't have to change. That would make life so much easier.

"Earth to Sam! Are you alive?!" Cole asked me.

"Wha?" I asked.

"I _said_, close the door!" Cole told me angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." I told him as I slammed the door shut. I plopped down on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room.

"We should really unload all that furniture from the truck. It was a good idea to have someone to load it for us, it's kind of dangerous to go back down there with the wolf hunt." I told Cole as I shrugged my coat on.

"K." Cole replied as he walked outside behind me with twice as many layers on.

"Cole, do you know if and when you're going to try to go for the 'cure'?" I asked him as I opened the large door of the cargo hold with all the furniture in it. He cleared his throat and picked up a lamp.

"I'm not really sure yet..." he paused as he jumped out of the truck. I followed him out with two dinning room chairs strapped together.

"I just wish Isabel didn't have to be in California." Cole said bitterly. Comfortable silence fell over us as we continued to unload the truck. Dusk fell as we turned on the outside lights. We had a couple more boxes left as the moon rose high in the sky. It was then that we heard the wolves howl. I brought the last box inside and covered my ears with my hands. The pain of missing her was too much.


End file.
